


Listen To Your Heart

by Softboyshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: Summary: Under pressure to join a pack after starting college, you meet Shawn and Noah, two alphas in the same pack and your life is about to change.





	Listen To Your Heart

Your first month at Buckley University is when you first noticed Shawn. He was in the cafeteria with friends, they were laughing, yelling, just being very loud. You couldn’t help but look up to where the noise was coming from and see him, quiet, smiling softly as the people around him carried on excitedly. He is tall, fit, gorgeous…an absolute dream.

“Are you staring at Shawn?” your roommate asks, looking up from her lunch to where you’re ogling the guy across the room. “He’s one of the alphas of my boyfriend’s pack.”

“Shawn huh?” You snort. Such a soft name for an alpha. You look away, you didn’t want anything to do with an alpha, not after you and your best friend Katie ended up amid a pack fight and she got badly hurt. You pack up your books the second Shawn looks over. You can feel his eyes on you as you exit the cafeteria but you don’t dare look back.

From that day on, you start to see Shawn everywhere. It’s like you can’t escape him and frankly it’s kind of annoying. He never directly approaches you, never does more than stare at you from a distance. It’s weird. After a few weeks something finally happened. It’s the day you passed him in the hall on your way out of a lecture hall for your English class and he “accidentally” bumped into you while walking with some of his friends. “Accidentally” meaning he pretty much shoulder checked you so you’d notice him, at least that’s how it seemed anyway. You immediately apologized out of habit as soon as it happened, and he turned and gave you a soft little smile with a wave. As if he hadn’t done it on purpose. What was his angle? Were you just looking to far into it? Maybe it really was an accident. 

_______________

Not long after the run in with Shawn is when you meet Noah. The other alpha of Shawn’s pack. You’d seen him around, he was usually the loudest of the pack when they were getting rowdy. He is much the same build as Shawn, similar trait too, but a bit more of a jock it would seem from what your roommate has told you. He had started staring too, just like Shawn did. He’s a bit more discreet about it than Shawn, but when you do catch him he never looks away, not like Shawn does. He always holds your gaze and you have to be the one to turn away. He has a much more commanding vibe, while Shawn was more relaxed. Either way, they were both alphas and you were not interested. No way.

Noah, unlike Shawn, actually tries to approach you though. You’re eating lunch in the courtyard and he slides onto the bench next to you. You refuse to look up, pretending to be engrossed in your book and half eaten ham sandwich. If you ignored him he would leave. Right? Wrong.

“So, I noticed you don’t have a pack,” Noah says smoothly, resting his hand on the back of the bench behind you. You can practically feel the heat pouring off of him. It’s oddly comforting but you refuse to acknowledge it, knowing it’s just your wolf instincts picking up on the fact he’s a wolf as well.

“So, what about it?”

“Sooooo, an omega like you needs a pack.”

“I don’t need anything from you or your pack,” you huff, closing the book and looking over at him. He’s all relaxed into the bench looking so damn comfortable. You could just crawl on his lap, run your hands through his hair…stop. No. He’s not even THAT cute.

“Ah, come on. Don’t be like that,” Noah grins and you get up and turn to walk away. He is up in a second, coming around in front of you and holding his hands up. “Whoa whoa hold on, okay, I’m sorry. I came on a little strong. Will you at least considering being in our pack for real?”

“I’m not really comfortable with alphas.”

“What if I said you get to live off campus?”

You shrug, but for a second the thought of having your own private space does seem alluring. That didn’t change the fact it would be in a house with two alphas and a pack full of rowdy wolves.

“Your own room. Sounds pretty sweet right?”

“Ugh,” you scoff, rolling your eyes. “But I’d have to live with a bunch of smelly guys and you. I’ll pass. Thank though.”

Noah’s face falls and he opens his mouth to try and convince you farther but it’s no use. You hold your hand up, silencing him as you walk away.

_______________

Two days later you’re laying in your dorm room, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to be in a pack. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Your friends were all in packs back home, they were like families. Besides, omegas weren’t much of fighters so if there was a turf war or some bullshit, you’d be no use and probably kept safe and out of harm’s way. And you would be well protected from rouge wolves and other packs. You’d heard horror stories about packless omegas…things that kept you up at night before starting school. Maybe you could weigh your options, looking around for other packs to compare Shawn’s to.

You talked about it a little bit with Marissa, your roommate, and though she is human, she understands the need to fit in and have a place that you feel comfortable. She knows Noah and Shawn pretty well through her boyfriend Sam, one of the pack members. She tells you they’re both great guys and that you would definitely be safe with anybody in the pack. It puts your mind at ease and when she leaves to go to an evening class, you keep replaying Noah’s offer in your head.

“What if I said you get to live off campus?” Noah’s voice echos in your head. “Your own room. Sounds pretty sweet right?”

“Ugh.”

“An omega like you needs a pack.”

“Shut up,” you mutter, shaking your head. It was bad enough you had your own voice in your head, you didn’t need Noah’s too.

You roll over, curling around your pillow and sighing. Maybe it was time though. Maybe you had to get over your fear of alphas and join a pack. For safety is nothing else.

_______________

It’s a Friday evening and you are studying in the library when you see Shawn sit down alone a few tables up the aisle from you. He was never usually alone, but you suppose that the library was no place for a rowdy pack when one wanted to study. The second you realize he’s there, you move to a table in an alcove toward the government section of the library. Sure enough he moves so he can see you. That’s when you decide that you’ve had enough of this seeing him everywhere business.

You get up, abandoning your books, and make a bee line to him. He’s lent over a textbook on the table, hand in his hair, other hand taking notes. It’s like he doesn’t hear you approaching despite the fact you know damn well he does. The closer you get, the more you notice he’s actually really soft looking in his slightly too big navy blue sweater and messy hair and he’s big. Way bigger than you thought. Then again you have only seen him from a distance and run into him up close once or twice, even then it was only briefly and not long enough to gauge his stature.

“Shawn,” you huff, stopping beside him and he looks up at the sound of his name.

“Yes? Do I know you?” He asks, voice feigning confusion. He was a terrible actor. His eyes dart all over your face and you wish you could make him close them. They’re so pretty and golden that you can’t look away. Damn charming werewolves .

“Stop trying to get me to join your pack,” you blurt out and he raises his eyebrows in what seems to be genuine surprise. Okay… shit. Had you actually read this situation wrong? Had he actually just been here studying and not keeping tabs on you? Oh God. “Stop watching me all the time.”

Shawn sits back in the crappy wooden library chair and it groans under his weight. “I’m not sure what you mean. I’m not watching you at all.”

“B-but you keep showing up everywhere I go, and Noah too. You guys keep staring at me and Noah asked me to join the pack, and you moved tables just now to see me!”

“Hmm, yeah, I moved because the air vent was roasting me alive. And you told Noah no, so…”

“Oh.” You wring your hands together and grit your teeth, deeply embarrassed that you read this situation wrong. “I’ll just go back to my table now. I’m so sorry.” You turn to walk away, cheeks burning red. What an ass you just made of yourself.

Shawn catches the back of your sweatshirt and stops you from going back to your table. “I’m messing with you,” he says softly and turns you around to face him. “I was kind of following you around. We both were. You’re a packless omega and we just couldn’t help but notice how small and cute you are…”

“This is weird. Please stop,” you mumble, eyes cast down.

“I’m sorry, I was…I was really nervous about coming over to talk to you. Like I said, you’re very pretty and you look so soft and sweet, that even though I was worried about you being packless, I couldn’t come over and talk to you. Then Noah went and just asked you to join like an idiot…” Shawn runs his hands through his hair and you just stare. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t think I’m a creep, I promise I’m not.”

“You were nervous because of me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Would you…can we…would you like to study with me?” Shawn looks down at his books and then to you with a soft smile.

“Um, I dunno. I’m almost done with my paper so…yeah.”

“Oh okay, no problem. I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” you mutter, backing away and hurrying over to your books. It wasn’t that you were almost done at all, it was the fact you were feeling yourself get soft around him. He was an alpha. He was making you weak without even trying and it was freaking you out. You couldn’t have that.

________________

Days later you’re in your dorm room and in comes Marissa with her boyfriend, Sam, and Shawn. It’s not really weird since you see the pack members together pretty often, and sometimes one or two would stop in with Sam to pick up Marissa, but it’s does feel a little weird that Shawn’s in your room after the conversation at the library.

“Hey! Good you’re here! Sam and I are going to a movie and Shawn wanted to go too but he doesn’t want to be like a third wheel. So would u go with us?” Marissa asks nervously.

“Uh…” You look over at Shawn and he’s calm, looking at you expectantly for an answer. He’s hard to read. “I don’t…” Marissa gives you huge puppy dog eyes. “I don’t think I’m doing anything right now. I guess I can go.”

“Yes!” Marissa squeals and grabs her purse off the bed behind her. Sam wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the room.

You stand up and grab your own purse, and Shawn looks almost a little smug. “This isn’t a date,” you say warningly, pointing at him.

“No one said it was,” he chuckles.

“Well good. Because it’s not.” You tug your purse against your shoulder and exit the room, Shawn close behind you, pulling the door shut before following you to the car where Sam and Marissa were waiting.

The ride to the theater is quiet on your part. Marissa and Sam chatter on about how much homework they have to do and Shawn chimes in now and again when prompted, but otherwise he’s relatively quiet. You just observe. Shawn seems to be as soft as he looks, which surprises you because his pack was so loud and such opposites of him it seemed. It was strangely comfortable, sitting beside him, feeling his warmth. You like it. You like him. No. No you don’t. You look away, out the window and try to focus on anything else.

It’s not until you’re standing in line with everyone that you realize you never asked what movie you were seeing. There are about eight listed on the board over the ticket booth and before you can ask Marissa, she’s stepping forward with Sam to buy tickets.

“Two for Lovers Lane,” Sam says and you feel your stomach drop. Lovers Lane was the new horror movie that came out a couple weeks ago. Something about a couple that goes on a romantic getaway at a cabin and end up in a horrific situation. Very cliche. Very not your type of movie.

“Hey, come on,” Shawn prompts, nudging you forward since you were next in line. “Two for Lovers Lane.”

You sigh heavily and Shawn glances over as he walks beside you into the front doors, tickets in hand. He doesn’t have to say anything, you already know what he’s looking at you for. “Before you ask, I really don’t like horror movies they just-”

“Shawn! Hey!” It’s Noah and he’s walking towards you from the concession counter. “I didn’t know you guys were coming here. Is this a date thing?”

“Not a date,” you eye Shawn warily. He just chuckles. “Marissa and Sam asked me to come so Shawn wasn’t a third wheel.”

“Uh huh,” Noah smirks, looking Shawn over as if almost sizing him up for a fight. “What movie are you seeing?”

“Lovers Lane,” Shawn says flashing the tickets in his hand. “Theater six.”

“No fuckin’ way, I’m seeing that too.”

You groan. Super. Another person to see you get scared out of your pants at a movie that probably wasn’t even that scary. 

“Hey why don’t you go get snacks and we’ll go get seats,” Noah says to Shawn, throwing his arm over your shoulders.

Shawn looks less than thrilled but agrees, taking your snack order before Noah leads you toward the theater hallway.

“So, you and Shawn huh?” Noah asks, flopping into the comfortable recliner style chairs in the dim lit theater.

You sink into the huge chair beside him and he lifts the arm rest up. Smooth. “There is no me and Shawn. I came as a friend to Marissa so Shawn wouldn’t feel awkward.”

“Right, right,” he says, shoveling a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “So why are you all tense then?”

“I don’t like scary movies.” Noah gives you a look like he doesn’t get why you’re seeing this then. “I didn’t have much choice in movie selection.”

“Mmm, well, I’ll let you hide your face in my shoulder at the scary parts.”

You roll your eyes. “What a gentleman.”

Shawn takes a seat on your right and hands over your box of raisinets and bottle of water you requested. “Alright, looks like I made it just in time,” he says as the lights go out and the theater logo appears on screen, signalling the trailers to start.

An hour into the movie and your hand finds Shawn’s on the arm rest and you squeeze tightly. You try not to scream but little yelps keep coming out at each jump scare and your poor heart can’t take it any longer.

Noah scoots over, leaning close to your ears and whispers, “You want me to hold your hand?”

His hand finds your free one and you squeeze it and Shawn’s as the music gets real tense again. You’re actually sitting there with two alphas, gripping their hands for dear life. What world were you living in? Who were you right now?

It’s nearly the climax of the movie, the cannibal killer is lurking in the room the leading lady is hiding in and you just know it’s gonna be bad when a vase falls from the shelf she’s hiding behind. You lean back and close your eyes, head pressed into the plush seat. Warm breath on either side of your neck puts you even more on edge and you realize both alphas have gotten closer, now half on their seats and half on yours.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost over,” Shawn whispers comfortingly, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. “I can take you out to the lobby if you want.”

“Or I can distract you if you like,” Noah whispers, flicking his tongue against your ear.

Both actions make you squeeze their hands and let out a faint whimper that is thankfully in time with the killer dragging the woman out of hiding. Though the whimper had nothing to do with the movie at all.

The movie ends shortly after your embarrassing whimper and Shawn helps you up, tucking some hair behind your ear that fell out of your bun from being pressed into the seat. He keeps hold of your hand and leads you out into the lobby where you meet up with Sam and Marissa.

“That was so creepy!” Marissa laughs and you chuckle nervously in agreement. “I can’t wait for the sequel, oh my god, it’ll be so good.”

“Yeah, the sequel…” you mutter. Shawn keeps ahold of your hand and leads you to the car in silence. You hardly notice until he lets go and you miss the warmth.

“Aw fuck, we gotta pick up Michael and James,” Sam groans, looking at his phone. “They got too drunk at the party for James’s sister.”

“You can ride with me?” Noah offers to you and you look over at Shawn who’s already in Sam’s backseat. “Unless you wanna ride squeezed between two drunk guys…I mean it’s up to you.”

“I don’t know… couldn’t you pick up the guys since you have more space?”

Noah shakes his head. “Hell no. I just got that thing. No puking idiots in my car.”

“Go, it’s better if I ride with them back here,” Shawn says a bit defeatedly as he leans out of the car.

“Oh okay, I’ll see you,” you wave goodbye and follow Noah to his car a few parking spaces away.

A short time later and Noah is pulling up to your dorm building and it’s dusk out, the sun having gone down almost completely on the early autumn evening. You open the door, mumbling a thanks as you step out.

Noah leans over, arm stretched across the back of the passenger seat for support as he looks up at you. “Hey, just so you know, I still think you’d make a really good addition to the pack.”

“Yeah, right,” you smile softly, leaning on the door and looking down at him. He’s got the softest puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen. You can help the smile on your face as he grins at you.

“The door is always open, just let one of us know if you change your mind.”

“I’ll let you know. Don’t worry.” You start to close the door and Noah makes a garbled attempt at words to stop you, so you open the door and give him a questioning look.

“Can I ask one more thing?” You nod. “Was it really not a date with Shawn tonight?”

“It wasn’t, I told you it was just a favor for Marissa.”

“Right… Yeah.”

“Are you jealous?”

“What? Me? No, god no.”

You click your tongue and roll your eyes. “Good night Noah,” you chuckle, closing the door and walking around the front of the Jeep with a little wave as you jog up the steps to the doors. Tonight changed a lot of things for you. You had not one but two alphas tripping over themselves to get to you. They weren’t at all like the alpha your best friend back home got involved with. Maybe being in their pack wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe being around other wolves for a while would be good for you.

Marissa gets home a little while after you and you’re almost asleep when she gets in and starts squealing. She jumps on your bed and slaps at your side. “What the hell was that tonight! I looked back and you had two alphas all over you!”

You groan, pushing her off to sit up. “They’re just dumb boys trying to get my attention. It’s nothing.”

“Didn’t look like that. Noah looked like he was about to pull you in his lap and take you to heaven right there in that theater,” Marissa laughs. “And Shawn ? Shit, he was already setting up camp as the role of perfect boyfriend. Hell, if I was a single omega and two alphas wanted me like that? Oh boy I’d be taking a ride on both trains!”

“Marissa!”

Marissa shrugs and falls back on her bed. “I’m just saying. Noah and Shawn? May as well be picking the sun or the moon. Idk how you’ll ever choose.”

“I won’t. It’s not like that.”

“Uh huh.”

You throw a pillow and Marissa laughs, throwing one back. The two of you carry on like this for a while before settling down and seriously talking about you joining the pack. It’s a good talk and she definitely thinks it’s the right move for you, and you think she’s probably right.

_______________

It’s two more weeks before you decide to join the pack officially. In that time you sit a little closer to Shawn and Noah when the pack is nearby in the cafeteria, in the halls or the courtyards. You even let Shawn walk you back to your dorm after a late night session in the library. He held your hand as you walked along the leaf covered path, moon high overhead, truly romantic. He kissed your head and said good night at the doors to your building. He made your heart flutter. A real sweetheart.

You somehow end up with both of their phone numbers because neither of them liked when you went for evening or early morning jogs. Hell, Noah actually face timed you twice because it was overcast and thought it was too dark in the morning to be running. He was protective, they both were, and you really like it. Twice Shawn met up with you and jogged with you, headphones in his ears, attention mostly on you and not the path. He hit a tree…twice.

It’s Friday again and you’re sat on the sidelines of the gym in the basement of the architecture building doing homework because Noah insisted he take you home and that because of other packs scouting for wolves around campus, he was worried about you being alone. You agreed to wait but after half an hour you got bored in the library and made your way across campus to the gym.

It’s actually the old gym that the basketball team used to practice in before a full sports center was built ten or so years ago. Now this gym was converted into a boxing and MMA complex complete with a cage and mats everywhere. You had never been down there before, never had a reason, and it smells like plastic and old wood. Kinda gross but whatever.

The moment you walked in, Noah stopped sparing with his partner and turned to see you. He took a fist to the jaw for it and immediately lunged on his partner. You take a seat at a nearby table with water bottles on it and open your book to read the chapter you needed to finish for your government class.

Noah struts over in his black shorts and tee, leaning on the table with a dopey grin. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. “Whatcha doing down here?”

“I got tired of waiting in the library. You were taking forever.”

He grins and chuckles. “Sorry. I’ve been getting a little caught up with my match coming up.”

You look up from your book and he’s so damn close you didn’t even realize. “Is that fight also why you’re growing out your facial hair?”

He rubs his hand over his jaw and down his chin. “No, its no shave November, and I know you like it.”

“Do I?” You raise your eyebrows and he smirks. “You’re so cocky..”

“You like cocky boys,” Noah says, snapping his teeth playfully at you.. You snap your teeth back and tilt your head smugly. Noah backs up laughing. “Oh ho ho, alright there. Easy on the feistiness.”

“Shoo, go do your thing,” you giggle, waving him away. He jogs over to the cage and gets in, ready to spar with a new partner for a while longer.

Shawn shows up a few minutes later just as Noah is wrapping up practice. He strolls in wearing a hoodie; gym shorts and tennis shoes, with wet hair back in a headband. To guess you’d say he just finished up in the showers after hockey practice over in the rink a few buildings down.

“Hey, thought I might find you here. Noah said he was gonna take you home but his car was still here. I figured I’d check.”

“Mmm yep, I’m still here,” you smile up at him and he plops down across from you. “Were you worried about me?”

“Of course.”

“How come? I’m not in your pack or something.”

Shawn hums and leans his chin on his hand. “Why do you keep bringing that up? Because to me it seems maybe you do wanna be in the pack.”

“I’ve thought about it,” you mumble, looking down at your book. “So what?”

“So…tell me the truth. What’s stopping you?”

Noah sits down beside Shawn and you look up. Here you were, sat before two alphas that are practically begging you to join their pack and honestly what was stopping you? What was really preventing you from saying yes? Nothing. Literally nothing anymore.

“Nothing I guess,” you shrug.

“So you’re joining the pack?” Noah asks eagerly, a stupid grin on his face.

You look between them, entrapped by their soft golden brown eyes. It was now or never. Join the pack or be a loner. “Yeah, yeah I’m going to join you guys.”

Noah lets out a loud “Whoo!” and throws his fist up, jerking back in his seat. Shawn smiles knowingly and nods and if that wasn’t a summary of their personalities then you don’t know what is.

“Let us know when you wanna move in, or if you do,” Shawn says softly, reaching out brushing your hair out of your face for you. “We have plenty of help for moving your stuff.”

“I’ll let you know.” You close your book and put it in your bag. “Can we go home now?”

Noah grabs your bag and slings it over his shoulder as you stand up and head out. The two of them flank you as soon as you’re outside. Shawn wraps his arm around your lower back, hand on your hip. Noah puts his around your shoulders, leaning his head on yours as you walk across the parking lot. The wind is picking up but you hardly notice the chill with the wolves at your side to keep you warm. It’s strange, feeling so safe and cared for. You wonder why you hadn’t joined a pack before, but then again was any pack really going to be like this one? Probably not.

_______________

The day you move into the pack house, or the den as Shawn calls it, you’re greeted warmly by the other wolves you’d seen around Shawn and Noah. Of course you already know Sam, and Lorenzo, an exchange student, is in your English class so you’re familiar at least. There are four other wolves in the house, and they’re all boys. James is a technology student, tall average build, glasses and thinning hair. Michael is a programing and video production student, loud, shorter than the rest and kind of boy next door cute. Trevor isn’t a student and works for his father’s suit and tailoring company in town, he’s tall and has short dark hair, a bit thin for his size you think. And last but not least is Lannan, a teaching major, average size, very Australian.

Meeting them all was quite an event. They were all painfully excited to have an omega in the pack and a girl nonetheless. It was like bringing home a new baby girl to a house full of rowdy boys. They’re all so careful and gentle with you, but part of that may be the two huge alpha boys on either side of you at all times.

Getting moved in took a few days but it was fun. It was nice to have your own room and you didn’t mind that it was the smallest in the house. It was cozy, and you always wanted the cool attic bedroom in a house. Now you had it. You’re making your bed when you spot someone by the bannister along the top of the stairs. It’s Noah. He’s standing on the stairs, arms folded on the railing, head laid to the side. He’s just watching you putter around, putting your room together.

“Yes Noah? Can I help you?” you giggle, putting your hands on your hips and staring him down.

“Stop being so cute,” he mumbles, eyes soft and a smile on his lips. “You’re breaking my heart.”

“I’m so sorry, no can do. Guess you’ll have to get some glue for that fragile heart of yours.”

Noah chuckles, pushes off the railing and walks up the remaining stairs to stand before you. His hands find your waist and he walks you back slowly, looking down at you with those warm hooded eyes of his. How did he make the sleepy boy look seem hot? God damn.

“What’re you doin’, Noah?” you mutter heart skipping wildly as he walks you against the bed.

“What I’m doing is making you take a break.”

“I’m fine? I’ve just started?”

Noah hums and you plop down, falling back. He tumbles over next to you, twisting a bit of hair between his fingers. “But I wanna talk and if you’re doing stuff you’ll be distracted.”

“What’d you wanna talk about?” you ask, heart racing, mind reeling at what he could possibly want.

“Well, me and the guys were thinking about throwing a welcoming party for you. I thought I’d ask first since I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Just a welcoming party. Oh thank god. “Oh, uh, sure. Of course that sounds fun.”

Noah props himself up on one arm and grins. “I knew you’d say yes! Awesome, I’ll give them the go ahead for tonight.”

“Tonight…so soon?”

“Uh yeah duh, you just moved in. Of course tonight,” he says, rolling his eyes and bouncing off the bed. “Don’t tire yourself out too much.” He gestures to your unfinished room. “See you down stairs later!”

You watch as he jogs down the stairs and disappears. A welcoming party. You were never big on parties but you were so relieved and he seemed so excited you couldn’t take that away from him. Maybe you should have specified that it didn’t need to be a big deal, maybe just the pack having a few beers and dinner. Too late now. You sigh, sliding a box of clothes away from the bed with your foot, welcoming party here you come.

Nine o'clock and you can hear the noise downstairs starting up. Speakers blasting some catchy Latin song that Lorenzo no doubt picked out. He seemed to be all about the music whenever you spoke to him in class after joining the pack. You’re nervous about going down there, nervous about seeing how many people were there.

Shawn appears on the stairs, glancing around for you and spots you where you’ve curled up in your papasan chair in the corner. He knows, you can tell by his face, he knows you’re not comfortable. Shawn was always so good at reading you and you don’t bother trying to hide how you’re feeling around him.

Shawn runs his hand through his curls, standing before you and looking down. You know he wants you to talk first, and with him you always did. He could just give a look and you’d be spilling your guts. Today was no different.

“I’m nervous,” you mutter in reply to his unasked questions.

Shawn kneels down in front of you and takes your hands. “It’s just the pack and a few friends. Marissa is here too. I’ll go down with you if you like, or I can stay up here with you all night. But everyone would really like you to come down..”

You nod, uncurling from your chair as Shawn stands up. He cups your face, big hands soft against your cheeks as he plants a kiss on your head and smoothes his hands down your neck and squeezes your shoulders. “I don’t want to be alone down there,” you mumble.

“I’ll be with you all night if you want.”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, let’s go. I can’t wait to show off my newest member,” he grins and you shove his chest playfully. “Everyone’s going to love you.”

_______________

Everyone does love you. All the guys are excited to show you to their friends and significant others. You meet probably two dozen people and Shawn stays by your side the whole time, affectionately squeezing your side or resting his hand on your shoulder. It’s easier to meet people, knowing he was there for you. He only breaks away once to get a drink and leaves you waiting in the hall between the kitchen and living room. That’s when shit hits the fan. Josh, one of Noah’s MMA team mates, puts his arm around you and gives you the cheesiest, sleaziest, grin.

“So, an omega moving in with two alphas. Must be really fun.”

“Uh, yeah,” you chuckle nervously as you try to slip out of his uncomfortable hold.

“You must be very busy,” he says suggestively and you realize he’s insinuating that you’re sleeping with both alphas.

“Uh no, it’s not like that. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh good, because I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of this action,” Josh grabs your arm as you try to pull away and you let out a yelp. Just as soon as he grabbed you, he let go. Next thing you know you’re being held against a warm body and Shawn has Josh pinned to the wall under the stairs by his throat.

You know it’s Noah holding you, you know his scent and warmth pretty well by now. “Did he hurt you?” Noah says, voice edging on a growl as he gently touches your arm where Josh grabbed. 

“I’m okay, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“If you so much as breathe around her again I’ll rip your spine out,” Shawn growls darkly, just loud enough for you to overhear.

Josh splutters, grabbing at Shawn’s arm desperately. You can tell Shawn squeezes because Josh’s face goes purple.

“Shawn,” you whisper, watching the consciousness slip from Josh’s eyes. “Let go.”

Shawn drops Josh and he collapses to the floor, gasping for air. “Get him and whoever he came with, out of my house,” Shawn spits, glaring at Lorenzo and James who have come in to investigate the commotion. The two of them haul Josh up and make for the living room to find his friends. Shawn turns to you, wrapped up in Noah’s embrace, and he looks down as if ashamed. “I’m sorry, I promise I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

“You already did,” you mutter, pulling away from Noah to stand between them. “I’m going to my room.”

“Pup…please,” Shawn says softly and your heart aches at the new nickname.

You force yourself to turn away and go up the stairs. Seeing Shawn snap like that…it made you panic. It brought you back to the night you were with Katie at the den of her alpha boyfriend. Fear makes your blood run cold and you find yourself running up the stairs to the attic and burrowing into your bed. Things were supposed to be different with this pack, but maybe you were wrong. Maybe this was a mistake.

_______________

Midnight. You’re still awake, curled around your pillow, trying to figure out if you want to stay. On one hand the violent outburst was in your defense and not aimed at you in anyway, but on the other, what if it was one day? Surely you’d piss one of the alphas off eventually. How would that play out? It scares you. Terrifies you to the very core.

“Can we talk?” Shawn’s voice floats through the dark room. You’re not sure but you think he must be by the stairs. You never heard the door open.

“I’m sleeping.”

“Sleeping wolves don’t answer questions,” he chuckles and you huff and roll over to face the wall. “I just wanted to make some things clear.”

You’re silent.

“I would never hurt you,” Shawn starts, walking up the stairs and toward the bed. “I’m sorry I lashed out and acted so cruelly to Josh. I was overcome, seeing you in danger. I know you have mentioned that you’ve had poor experiences around alphas in the past and I never wanted to make you remember that.”

“How can you say you’ll never hurt me? What if I really mess up and make you angry?”

Shawn sits on the bed and rests his hand on your hip. “I know my limits and I will never hurt my pack, and especially not you. My soft little omega…”

“I’m not yours,” you murmur, rolling to face him. “I’m not anybody’s omega. People think that I’m sleeping with you and Noah.”

“What? Who thinks that?”

“Josh did, but I’m sure others do too. I don’t want people to think I’m the pack slut.”

Shawn runs his hand over your side and sighs. “Wolves in packs are affectionate, especially omegas and alphas. Anyone who thinks you’re sleeping with us probably doesn’t understand pack dynamics.”

“I guess.”

“No guessing. That’s how it is. If you don’t like something were doing then you tell us. If you think we’re too affectionate, tell us. What matters is your comfort, not what anyone thinks.”

“Alright.”

He silent for a moment and you think he’s about to leave when he says, “Will you stay?”

It catches you off guard. How could he know what you were thinking? Had you said something out loud on accident. “What? I didn’t say I was going to leave.”

Shawn hums. “I know it’s why you’ve been up all night. I’d really like you to stay for what it’s worth.”

“How do you always know what I’m feeling or thinking?”

“It’s a talent of mine. Don’t worry, I’m not a mind reader. I’m just very good at reading emotions and situations.”

“Oh,” you murmur, huddling down into your blankets. “I’ll stay, I don’t really want to go back to the dorms.”

“I’m glad,” he pats your back and stands up. “Goodnight pup.”

“Goodnight, Shawnie.”

Shawn freezes and you know he looks back at you even though you can hardly see him in the darkened room. You can feel the tension filling the silence. “Easy,” he hums. “That’s a very private nickname.”

“So is pup.”

He chuckles, not responding to that statement as he heads for the stairs. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

_______________

Two weeks into living in a den of male wolves and you see your first unsolicited dick. Yep, full on, hard as fuck, arched up dick. To make things worse, it was Noah’s. Any other wolf -aside from Shawn- and you would have been like “ew gross” and moved on but no, no it was Noah and it had to be didn’t it?

You were coming down the stairs from the attic around three in the morning to use the bathroom. The door was closed, water on, and so you just wait, sat on the stairs until the occupant finish. The shower shuts off and you look up, the door opens and bam, butt naked Noah walking ever so casually to his bedroom.

Of course you couldn’t do anything but gawk at him. Why was he naked with no towel? Better yet, why was he hard? What the hell was he doing in that bathroom? The second his door clicks, you hurry for the toilet. Everything looks clean and in order.

The thought of him jerking off in the shower has you flushing, heat pooling in your stomach.

A knock on the door startles you and you jolt, yelling a bit. “Just a minute.”

“No problem,” Shawn says and you groan internally. He was going to know you were turned on for some reason and you were in no position to explain why.

You finish and wash up, opening the door to find him in boxer briefs looking so effortlessly attractive it hurts. “It’s all yours.”

Shawn narrows his eyes and leans in, sniffing at you strangely. “Why do you smell so good?” He asks, nosing your neck and you push him off carefully.

“Probably the hand soap.”

“Nah,” he leans back in, lifting the collar of your shirt up to sniff it. “You smell extra like you…like warm, rich…” He takes a deep breath and you can see his eyes fade to gold for a moment.

“I dunno,” you shrug. But you do know. He’s scenting your faint arousal, but you aren’t going to admit that, even though you’re sure he knows. You duck around him and head for the stairs. “Goodnight Shawn.”

“Good night,” he purrs, eyes golden and watching your every move as you climb the stairs as slow and casual as possible. “Sweet dreams pup.”

_______________

“What are you doing tonight?”

You look up from your book and see Noah leaning on your table. He looks like he just showered, hair a curly damp mess. “Um, probably studying for my test in history?”

“Lame. You’re a genius anyway. You and I should go to the new go kart place that opened downtown. I hear they have a unlimited racing for like twenty dollars as a grand opening deal.”

“Absolutely not. I can’t drive for shit, you want me to drive in close quarters with other people?” You laugh. “Yeah great idea Centineo.”

“Oh come on, I’ll teach you to drive. It’s easy in a kart.”

“I need to study.”

Noah grabs your book and pulls it away. “You can’t study without a book!”

“Noah! Stop it! Give it back!”

He holds it up and you have no chance of reaching it at that height. “I’ll give it back if you go with me.”

“That’s blackmail. Give it back.”

Noah caves and hands it to you, knowing what he was doing was wrong. He sits down and lays his head on his arms on the table. “Please come with me. A couple of the guys are going too so it’s not like a date or something.”

You sigh, looking at his puppy dog eyes. “Not a date huh?”

“Nope,” he says shaking his head and smiling big. “Just a pack hanging out.”

You roll your eyes. “I guess I can study tomorrow morning or something.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” you sigh, but smile because his grin is infectious.

“Okay see you tonight,” he says, standing up, kissing your head and jogging out of the library.

You rub your head where he kissed it and roll your eyes. You know damn well that go karting is going to be somewhat of a date, even with some of the guys there. You also know that Shawn won’t be there because he already said he would be staying late to work on some stuff for a class and that’s why Noah was pressing you to go. Jealous boys. What ever would you do with them.

_______________

Go karting goes great. Noah helped you get started and soon enough you were driving laps around him and the guys. You shared a pizza and some wings at the eating area, it was fun and definitely felt a little like a date even if it wasn’t. Michael and James really helped remind you it was not a date though when they carried you off to the bar and bought you two shots while Noah laughed from the table. Somehow you felt like Noah wanted it to be more but you didn’t, you couldn’t help but wonder if Shawn was home alone. Even when he wasn’t around you couldn’t help thinking about him.

You get home and it’s storming, rain bordering on sleet it’s so cold out. Everyone disperses, even Noah goes to his room he shares with Sam and leaves you alone in the kitchen. You jump as a clap of thunder shakes the house. You never were a big fan of storms, especially not when they got loud. You make your evening cup of tea and head to your room to settle in.

As soon as you get to the top of your stairs you hear soft snores. You look over and Shawn is asleep in your bed, book on his face. You get undressed and into your pajamas, tired from the evening’s fun. Shawn’s snores increase and you settle into your papasan chair to drink your tea and go to sleep. You wonder why he was in your room but you’re too tired to bother waking him up to find out.

You startle awake after what feels like only a few minutes. There are arms around you, cuddling you against a warm chest.

“Shh shh,” Shawn mutters as he lifts you out of the chair. “Keep sleeping, I’m just going to put you in bed.”

“Why? Sleep?” You mumble, brain foggy with sleep and dreams.

“Goodnight pup,” Shawn mumbles, leaning down to kiss your head as he places you on your bed. “I left it nice and warm for you.”

You rub your cheek into the pillows and they smell like him. Soft, like vanilla and caramel with the cologne he wears all the time but faded. You let out a soft whine and he sinks his weight into the bed beside you. “Why were you in here?”

“Nerves. I was worried about you, I didn’t know you were going with the guys tonight. I got home and you were gone.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t text you.”

“No, no it’s okay pup.” He strokes your hair gently. “You’re not ever obligated to text me your plans. I was just worried because of the storm. I know you don’t like them.”

You open your eyes and look up at him. You had never told anyone you were afraid of thunderstorms. Not even your best friend. “I’m not afraid of storms,” you mumble, curling around your pillow defensively.

“Yes you are. It’s stormed twice since you moved in and both times you were up late, I could hear you up here pacing and yelping every time there was a clap of thunder. And you looked stressed when you came down in the morning both times, like you hadn’t slept at all.”

You’re silent. He’s absolutely right. You forgot his room was below yours and he could probably hear everything.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

“But what if someone finds out…I don’t want them to think, well, yknow.”

Shawn rubs his hand down your back. “Pup, it’s about what you want, not what anyone says about it.”

You would like him to stay. He always put you at ease when he was close. “Please stay,” you mutter, grabbing his hand.

Needing no further confirmation, Shawn pulls his hand away and crawls over you to lay down, back against the wall as he puts an arm around your tummy. He sighs contentedly, nuzzling into your hair. You wiggle back against him and relax, his warm body feels amazing. It’s not long before you’re asleep and dreaming about the alpha curled around you.

_______________

The next night you’re nearly asleep when you hear Shawn walking up the stairs. His weight sinks into the bed in an all too familiar way. His warm arms tuck you against him and he puts his feet over your cold ones.

“Do you think mates are real?” you ask into the darkened room a few minutes later.

“Hmm? Mates?” Shawn purrs, gripping you tighter. “Of course they’re real.”

“Sometimes I think maybe they aren’t. I wonder why I’m still alone and why I haven’t found my mine. Then i think maybe I don’t have one or maybe they don’t exist.”

“You’re not alone, and I assure you they exist,” Shawn whispers, pressing his face into your hair. “I’ll be here for you anytime you need if you’re feeling alone. And who knows, your mate could be right under your nose.”

“Pft, yeah so many people are ‘right under my nose’. Yet I’ve never been on a real date before.”

“Hey, you just gotta find the right one. I think you’ll know when you do. I promise, you’ll find someone.”

“Yeah, but until I do, don’t you have better things to do than be my teddy bear?”

“Absolutely not. My pack’s needs come first, and you’re part of my pack.”

“You’re a good alpha y'know,” you smile, curling into his warmth.

He purrs contently, a deep rumble that goes through your whole body. “I try, pup. I try.”

_______________

Days pass and no one ever finds out Shawn was in your bedroom that first night. In fact, no one finds out he was in there every night since. You were sure his scent on you may be a dead give away but no one said a word. It was strange, ever since that night you felt a stronger pull towards Shawn. A stronger attraction and need to be closer.

You eat lunch everyday with the pack, sitting close to Shawn, study in the library after classes together, and he even runs with you most mornings. It feels lovely, being cared for and he’s so gentle with you it’s hard not to fall head over heels. It’s like a warmth spreads through your body every time he’s near, it’s addictive.

You’re walking home after class one afternoon and he grabs your hand, threading your fingers together. It’s not the first time he’s done this, but it feels different somehow. He brings your small hand up and kisses it, lips lingering as if he were trying to figure out how to talk to you about something.

“Will you come to my hockey game tomorrow?” He asks, beaming at you.

“Oh, uh sure. Usually there aren’t any seats left though so I can’t promise anything.”

Shawn reaches into his back pocket and flashes you a ticket. “No worries, us players get a few free for family and friends…or y'know… girlfriends.”

“Right, not that you have a girlfriend though,” you smirk, taking the ticket and sliding it into your bag.

Shawn chuckles, lifting your hand and twirling you around in the middle of the street. “Of course I don’t have a girlfriend. But if I did…she’d be this cuddly little omega who loves caramel lattes and hates being tickled. She would be afraid of thunderstorms and sleep on my chest every night. She would love when I pet her hair and when I rub a sensitive spot on her lower back she would purr and try to get closer to me.”

You press against his chest as he pulls you out of the twirl. “Sounds just like me. I’m girlfriend material huh?”

“Oh yeah,” he smiles, pecking your forehead. “You’re like a dream come true.”

“You’re too soft,” you giggle, punching his chest playfully.

He pulls you in for a hug and you slide your cold hands up the back of his hoodie. “I’ve never met a wolf that’s as cold as you always are.”

“Maybe because I’m so unloved and rejected,” you tease, looking up at him as he narrows his eyes at you. “Never been loved by an alpha.”

“Oh horse shit,” Shawn laughs, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you toward the house. “You know I love you.”

“I love you too,” you sigh softly, head on his shoulder. You know he means more than a friend, more than a pack member and you do too, but you weren’t going to admit that quite yet even though in your heart you know he’s the one.

“I know,” he says softly, rubbing his hand up your back before setting you down at the doorstep. “Now let’s see what these animals made for dinner.”

_______________

Everything is going great, until you’re getting ready to go to Shawn’s hockey game the next evening and Noah comes into your room. He’s quiet, walking in slowly, looking around innocently as if he was just paying a visit.

“What’s up?” You ask as you look through your closet for a jacket to wear. The arena got chilly Shawn said.

“Can we talk?” Noah asks, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. “It’s about us.”

“Us? What about us?”

Noah walks over and sits down on the bed. He looks stressed out and you turn away from the closet to stand in front of him. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Shawn lately. It’s probably nothing, it’s probably just me…but I was wondering if you were…”

“Dating? No, nothing is official.” You turn back to your closet and grab a red jacket, stomach sinking because you had been dreading this conversation. “We’ve just been hanging out a lot.”

“Alright. I just thought…y'know since he’s in your room all the time…”

Well shit. He noticed. So much for being low key. Maybe you could play it off, that Shawn was only in your room a lot to study. But what about the hand holding, the forehead kisses and walking home together. How much had Noah picked up on? You probably couldn’t lie your way out of this but you could try. “What? He is not in my room every night.”

“Yeah he is, we all know it. Everyone knows you smell like him and it’s more than just from living with him,” Noah scoffs, standing and crossing his arms. “If you’re sleeping with him it’s fine, I can’t tell you who you can and can’t sleep with. I just want to know if I should try and move on.”

“Move on? What are you on about? Move on from what?”

“You! God, are you really that dense?”

Your cheeks flushing and a jolt of anger pangs in your chest. You push past him and go for the stairs. You were not going to stand there and be called dense by him. He was not going to insult you for no reason. “I am not dense. I guess I didn’t realize you had serious feelings for me because you flirt with plenty of other girls as well. I’m sorry Shawn and I are hanging out more and hitting it off.”

“Seriously? How could I have been more obvious that I was serious? Jesus Christ I was always like a moment away from kissing you literally every time we’re together. But it’s fine, if Shawn is what floats your boat then I guess I’m chopped liver!”

Your heart races, and you’re actually a little scared of the alpha before you. He was practically yelling and it was becoming heated quick. “I mean I guess yeah, you were flirty and playful but that’s all it is for me. Just being playful. I’m sorry Noah. I really am, I don’t want this to come between us and change how we are around each other. I can’t help what I feel for either of you and Jesus Christ, you don’t need to attack me like this for it.”

Noah sighs, realizing how uncomfortable you are. He knows he’s pushed too far and stepped out of line. “I know…I’m sorry I raised my voice. Go on, you’re going to be late.”

“You’re not going? I thought Shawn gave everyone tickets.”

“No, I guess he forgot. I have some homework I have to do anyway.”

“Oh, okay. See you later tonight?”

Noah raises his hand in a little wave and you jog down the stairs to meet up with James for a ride to the game.

_______________

James drops you off at the doors to the ice rink where the game is being held. He doesn’t want you to be late if he can’t find a parking spot. You grab your bag and hurry inside. Immediately you notice it’s very quiet as you approach the doors to the seating area. In fact, there’s not even a ticket usher by the door. What the hell?

You glance around the hall, nobody is there. You push the doors open and there is no one in the seats. Okay. Did you miss something? It was time for the game right?

“Pup!” Shawn’s voice carries over the empty rink. “Come down.”

You make your way to the gated area by the team box and step over it to meet Shawn at the entrance to the rink. “What’s going on?”

“Well…I thought maybe you could skate with me.”

“What about the game? Where is everyone?”

Shawn leans on the safety glass and smiles sheepishly. “There is no game tonight. I wanted to surprise you with a date.”

“A date? Shawn, you tricked me into a date?”

“When you put it like that I sound like a dick. You said you’ve never been on a real date before. I wanted to be your first, if you’ll have me, as your date I mean. This doesn’t have to be a date though, it can be totally platonic pack mates just ice skating and-”

“Shawn, it’s okay. You can just ask me out, you didn’t have to surprise me.”

Shawn laughs nervously and rubs his neck. “Alright, so will you go out with me? I hear ice skating is fun.”

“Yes, I’d love to ice skate with you. As a date.”

Shawn skates into the box and sits on the bench, reaching below and grabbing a pair of skates out of a box underneath it. “I peeked at your shoes size so I hope these fit,” he chuckles, holding them up.

You take a seat beside him and he helps you put them on and lace them up. “They fit great, not too tight.”

“Perfect,” Shawn grins, standing, taking your hands and leading you out onto the ice.

The two of you skate around for a long while, chatting and just enjoying each other’s company. You had only been ice skating a few times when you were younger but you picked it back up pretty quickly. Shawn asks if you wanna play a little hockey after a while. Not really play, but just swat the puck around a little. Of course you want to. After a few rounds you’re exhausted, cold, and smug as hell. You got three shots past him in the goal and even stole the puck once when he was showing you how to pass from player to player.

You walk out of the arena in Shawn’s jersey on over your jacket, his arm around your shoulders. “So, the full moon is tonight,” you say, looking up at the bright moon over head. It feels warm, like the sun but in a different way, a deeper more soulful warmth. The moon affected wolves in all different ways and you were always calmed by it, even as a kid.

“Mmhmm,” Shawn hums. “Did you know that alphas like to claim their mates during the full moon?”

You raise your eyebrows at him. “Oh really? I guess I should be careful,” you giggle playfully.

“Oh definitely,” Shawn grins and picks you up, spinning you around. “Never know when an alpha might scoop you up!,” He playfully bites your shoulder. “and make you all his own!”

“Shawn! Put me down!” You squeal, laughing as he carries you to his Jeep. He sets you down and puts his forehead against yours. Your heart goes wild, eyes locked with his as he holds your waist. Everything felt like it was so much, every touch, every feeling, it was overwhelming.

“Do you feel it?” He asks softly, eyes closing.

“Feel what?”

“Our hearts, they’re in sync.”

“Oh,” you close your eyes and focus on his heart beat. It’s mimicking your fast rhythm exactly. “Yeah, they’re perfectly synced.”

“Why do you think that is?” he whispers, bumping his nose against yours. Your hands tremble as you grab onto his shirt because you know what it is. You know but you’re not sure if you’re ready for it.

“M-mates?”

He nods.

A strange relief washes over you as you say the word. Like a curse had been lifted, a weight removed. “I wondered if we could be. I’ve always been drawn to you in a way I couldn’t explain, and I’ve always been so comfortable with you in every way, more so now with how close we’ve been lately.”

“I’ve always known. The day I saw you in the cafeteria, I couldn’t look away. It was like seeing my life flash before my eyes in the best way possible. I couldn’t tell you that of course. I’d seem insane.”

“I don’t think I would want anyone else,” you smile up at him.

“What about Noah?”

You shake your head. “No, I thought maybe I had feelings for him when we first met but I think it was just a crush because of the flirting and I wasn’t used to it.”

“Good, cause I’d really like you to be my moon and stars,” you roll your eyes at him and he just chuckles,”I want you to be my mate,” he hums, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your head.

“I will be,” you sigh, resting your head against his chest. “I’ll be your everything.”

_______________

“Mates huh?” Noah asks as he walks into the kitchen the next morning. You look up mid bite of Coco Puffs and he raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, we kind of found out last night.”

“Yeah, well, you did. Shawn knew, he told me ages ago but I didn’t want to believe him.” He grabs the orange juice from the fridge and takes a drink. “It’s okay, I know now I had no chance with a mated girl, but I tried, and you’ll always have a little piece of my heart.”

You flush and look down awkwardly. “Thanks?”

Noah takes a seat opposite you. “What? You’re my pack, of course I’m always going to love you.”

“You sure you’re good?”

“Peachy babe,” he grins. “I got my eye on this beta who is always sitting by me in my English class. I think she’s been trying to say something for weeks now, I might just have to lay it on her and cut her some slack.”

“Oh my God, you’re such a flirt,” you chuckle. You get up to wash up your bowl and Noah shrugs. “Be nice, don’t flirt too much, girls don’t like feeling cornered.”

“Any other tips?” He smirks and you roll your eyes. “Oh no, I’d love more tips from the dating professional.”

“Shut up you jerk,” you giggle, shoving his shoulder as you pass him. “I’m just telling you, don’t be too flirty. You can be a lot to handle.”

“You know it,” he growls, sliding his hand over his crotch and grabbing the fabric as if cupping himself.

You close your eyes, flashing back to the night you’d seen him naked. Good Lord he wasn’t lying but did he really need to bring that up? “Goodbye Noah!” You go to grab your bag and head to class.

_______________

Three months later.

You’re sitting on the sofa in the living room, the whole pack is spread out around the couches and on the floor watching the football game. It’s the final game of the season, and if they win they will go on to a championship game. It’s also your birthday and you’ve had a long great day, but nothing beat being curled up with Shawn surrounded by your pack family.

You’re settled into Shawn, laid back between his legs so your head is on his chest. He’s propped up on the arm of the couch, one hand on your stomach and the other in your hair. He’s making you sleepy, carding his fingers through your hair and you wanna take a nap but everytime you drift off the guys get loud.

“You falling asleep pup?” Shawn purrs, looking down at you and smiling. “If you stay awake I have another surprise for you.”

“Huh?” You ask sleepily, peering up at him. Your eyes are so heavy it’s hard to keep them open. “Another present?”

“Mmhmm.”

“But I’m so tired Shawn,” you mutter, rubbing your cheek into his shirt. “I can’t help it.”

Shawn rubs up and down your stomach and pulls the fuzzy blanket over the top of the couch onto you. “Okay okay, I suppose you can have the gift even if you fall asleep. You know I can’t say no to you.”

You roll over onto your stomach and lay chest to chest with him, eyes closing as he purrs you to sleep. You stood no chance of staying awake when he was this warm and soft.

Shawn wakes you up some time later while carrying you to his room. You startle when you realize you’re moving and he holds you closer so you know you’re safe. Shawn lays you in bed and you tug him down on top of you so he won’t leave, not that he was going to anyway. He kisses your neck as he positions himself beside you. You can’t help but purr when he runs his hand over your side. It was his favorite thing and he lets out a satisfied hum in return.

“You awake babe?” He whispers, kissing along your shoulder lazily.

“Mmhmm, what’s my present?” you ask, eyes still closed.

Shawn walks his fingers up your chest as he speaks. “Remember the other day we were in town and there were those rings you liked at that shop with the crystals?”

“Uh huh,” you yawn, rolling on to your side to get closer to him. You press your face into his shoulder and sigh sleepily.

“I got you one.” He rolls back and grabs a box off his nightstand. You sit up, heart racing, now very awake at the mention of a ring. “Hey, hey, easy it’s not a proposal.”

“O-oh.”

Shawn sits up in front of you and opens the box to reveal a braided gold band with a small piece of opalite in the center. “It’s called moon stone. I picked it out for you because you’re my moon and stars and I want you to always remember that.” He takes your hand and slips the ring over your pinky finger.

“Thank you so much,” you mutter, holding it up. “It’s gorgeous.”

“It is, but you’re far more gorgeous,” Shawn whispers, leaning in and kissing you softly. “I love you, pup. I’m so glad I found you.”

You put your arms around him and he lifts you onto his lap. He smooths your hair back and smiles. “I love you too, Shawn. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You press your forehead against his, listening to your hearts beat together for a moment.

“Don’t worry, we always would have found each other,” he kisses you quickly, “mates always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos, comments and more! 
> 
> Find me also at softboyshawn on Tumblr and adubs91593 on Wattpad


End file.
